Fable: The Lost Chapters of Serian Shen
by Serian Sheen
Summary: A young hero in the making leaves the Heroes Guild, and the world is before him. Will he respect and help it? Or bring it cowering to his knees?


The following is my fanfic of a rockin MMORPG called Guild Wars.. I noticed there were ne fanfics on this game, which is a sin against nature… so here' s mine

Disclaimer all characters in this fan fic are based off real people

CHAPTER ONE- A day in the life of a Necromancer  
Serian Shen (my role), his eyes darting open. In a fog of his previous sleep, he tried to roll over and go back to bed, but over shot his roll, and fell right on the floor.  
"Fuck it" he figured, he was awake and had things to do anyway. Slowly he raised himself to his feet. Walking to his closet, rubbing his head from wear he knocked in on the ground, he pulled out his usual attire. Soon thereafter he was suited up, so to speak. Red and black straight-jacket like chest armor, red gloves with black fingers, and red legging armor. Walking out of his home, he pulled his crimson dread-lock hair behind his head, fastening it so it looked almost corn rowed in the front, put was pulled back and frayed out at the back of his head. Walking past a farmers house, he quickly preformed Life Syphon on a random pig, sucking the nutrients from its body, restoring his health. "Mmmm-mmm, that was a good breakfast, I'm too damn lazy to cook anyway," and walked off. 

Walking further into his hometown of Ascalon, he took in the sites. Tall buildings, people everywhere, this was his kind of place, always busy. He walked a ways further, close to the gate that would lead to the Lake Countryside, where he noticed his friend Leon Bladen, an old friend of his, talking to a group of men with capes all bearing the same symbol, Leon included. 

'A guild?' Serian thought? How in the hell did Leon get into a Guild? "I gotta check this out" he murmured to himself and trotted off in Leon's groups' direction.

"Yo there! Leon! Leon Bladen, is that you?"  
"Oh Christ no, howd he find me? Urm, escuse me friends, I will only be gone a moment. I have business I must attend to."

"Serian! What are you doing here! I haven't seen you in months…" Leon smiled nervously putting out a hand to shake. The truth was they hadn't seen one another in almost a year, and a lot can change in a persons life during that time. 

"Yes it has been a long time, old friend", pushing away his hand and hugging him, after all, Serian hadn't seen Leon in a year, at least.

"Serian, let go!", Leon said shaking him off. Seeing Serian's bewilderment and hurt look in his face, Leon explained. "a lot has changed about me since we last met. I have studied the ways of elementalism, and I have joined a guild. I'm sorry I cant talk long, my friends and I were just leaving to travel to Ft. Ranik, ill talk when we get back."

"Why wait? I can come with you all to Ft. Ranik, its only, what a days journey, am I right?"

"Serian, this isn't a game, you could die, you haven't any experience in battle or—"  
"Says you. Ive change also, ive studied the ways of the Necromancer, and am an adept warrior, well known in Ascalon."

"Well, there is still a problem. You cant just join a Guild, you must be invited by its leaders. The leaders of this Guild, Carrion Wyrm and Roscoe Pyell are very hard to impress, and you must also go thru a legal coronation.  
Leon turned away with a triumphant smile. 'Lets see him weasel outta this one' he thought. Serian always had a way of getting what he wanted.

His head dropping in dissapointment, we started to walk away, only to hear, "He looks plenty strong, plus we could use a Necro in our guild. He can join. Oh, and don't worry Leon, since he's your friend, he can be coronated once we reach Ft. Ranik." Carrion Wyrm gave a friendliy smile.

Bewildered that Serian somehow got his way, once again, like he had since they first met as children, he looked back at Serian, who was flashing a shit-eating "I win again" grin.

Roscoe Pyell (Roscoe) stepped forward, "Alright people shut up, lets get our things in order and move out." He was worthy of being the leader of such a guild. He was taller that Leon, at least 6 ft., and built like an ox. He was a ranger, with a gray and forest green outfit, and a triangular piece of cloth wrapped around the bridge of his nose, concealing the lower portion of his face. Carrion Wyrm (Carrion) was a Necromancer, tall, dressed in red and black like Serian, though they couldn't look any less alike in appearance.

So the group of four (that was all there was in the guild at at the moment, they were meeting the rest of the guild in Ft. Ranik) set off from to Ascalon gate, into the Lakeside County.


End file.
